


Roommates

by hayley566



Category: Marvel 2099, Scarlet Spider (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, annoyed!Ben, bottom!Miguel, kiggy, top!Kaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayley566/pseuds/hayley566
Summary: Ben Reilly regrets moving in with his brother, Kaine, and Kaine’s “friend”, Miguel O’Hara. This is based on a joke I made to my friends.slightly NSFW but nothing graphic





	Roommates

It was a quiet night for once in New York. No late night thefts to stop, no super villains out reeking havoc. Just a quiet night at the apartment of Kaine Parker, Miguel O’Hara and Ben Reilly. Ben had been taken in by Kaine and they were both staying at Miguel’s apartment in twencen New York. 

A quiet night like this was perfect for catching up on some sleep. Ben laid in bed, content and relaxed, when he heard a loud creaking noise.

“CREAK-CREAK-CREAK-CREAK”

The creaking continued in a consistent rhythm. Ben at first tried to ignore it but then worried that the creaking might be an intruder and got up to investigate. He got out of his room and went to Kaine’s room, seeing that he was not there. He then walked toward Miguel’s room and noticed that the creaking got louder. Just as Ben reached for the doorknob, he heard something else coming from Miguel’s room.

“nngh…fuck, Migs.”

“h-harder. Please!”

Ben was completely frozen as he realized what the noises were. He turned back to his room and shut the door before making a bee line to his bed and using his pillow to cover his ears tightly.

After about 20 minutes, the creaking stopped. Ben sighed and put the pillow down. That’s when he heard Miguel’s door open again and the bathroom door open. 

He could hear their giggling even more clearly since the bathroom was right next to his room. He hated how thin the walls were in this cheap old apartment. 

“You’re so messy, Miggy. Can’t wait to get you cleaned off in the shower.”

“How can you be ready again already?”

Ben went back to covering his ears with his pillow again. Soon it was just the sound of the shower going mixed with more of the moans from the two. After awhile, it finally ended.

Ben had hoped to finally catch up on some missed sleep…so much for that. Ben decided that if he was gonna let the two know how he felt, he might as well have fun with it. It was early morning now and the bakery should be just opening…

—

Miguel and Kaine stared at the cake before them on the kitchen table. In bright red frosting and capital letters, it said “CONGRATS ON THE SEX”. Both of their faces turned as red as the frosting that spelled out those words.

“Here. I hope you two enjoy the cake.” Ben said as he cut out some slices for the two. “P.S. O’Hara…learn to sound proof your room or get a bed that doesn’t creak so much.”


End file.
